Update log
Tsuki Adventure launched on July 17, 2018 and is currently in its first year of updates. Future versions promise more diary entries, places, characters, and features. Stay tuned! Version history *1.12.3 (January 18, 2020) **"Usher in the Lunar New Year with a bang! Celebrate the Year of the Rat with your friends with a stunning fireworks display in the Mushroom Village Event Square! Not forgetting the Lunar New Yeat treats and goodies!" **"The event ends on 15th February so grab as many Red Packets as you can! Also, there are NO diary entries associated with the celebration." *1.11.11 (December 21, 2019) **Undocumented Change(s): ***Fixed Xmas wallpaper bug *1.11.10 (December 20, 2019) **"Winter is coming and 'tis the season to be jolly because Christmas is here!" **"Celebrate this festive end of the year with the spirit of giving! Go on a quest to help Santa deliver missing presents! There will be NO diary entries associated with this event." *1.10.5 (November 22, 2019) **"They say time flies when you're having fun and guess what! Tsuki Adventure is finally a year old!" **"Mushroom Village will be receiving it's long awaited expansion with new areas and new diary entries!" ***Number of possible diary entries: 144 *1.10.2 (November 21, 2019) *1.10 (November 19, 2019) **"Special deals coming your way for Buen Fin, Thanksgiving & Black Friday! Anniversary update coming soon!!!" **"This update contains the MV Expansion!" **(This was an accidental realease. It was only supposed to contain some hot fixes, not the new locations.) *1.9.3 (November 13, 2019) *1.9.2 (November 10, 2019) **Undocumented Changes: ***Loading special features for Tsuki's birthday that'll be trigger at midnight November 11th local time for users ***New location: Mori's house (?) --3-story pagoda-like home with a bedroom that has a gramophone and a framed picture of a teapot and with a viewing room on the roof *1.9 (November 7, 2019) *1.8.6 (October 30, 2019) **Undocumented Changes: ***Graveyard and train station scene merge error ***Pan de muerto bug *1.8.5 (October 28, 2019) **"Spooky scary skeletons will send shivers down your spine because it's Halloween time! Spook-tacular treats, sweets and candy galore await you in the event square! Don't forget to look for Antonio for some Día de Muertos tidbits! It's going to be a boo-tiful October~ The event ends on November 30th, so all you candy collectors should grab everything you can! Also, there are NO diary entries associated with the celebration." ** New Location! A cemetery can be visited in Mushroom Village, where the gravestones of residents' deceased loved one --Tsuki's grandfather, Yori's wife/Pipi's mother, Mori's husband's/Moca's grandfather-- lay. *1.7.2 (September 17, 2019) **Undocumented Changes: *** Carrot Onigiri is available to be bought at gas station *** Kagooya does not disappear from her husband's side after reuniting with him **** Previously, she would be gone by the first nighttime, after arriving in Yukiyama *1.7 (September 11, 2019) **"Celebrate the Mooncake festival with Tsuki. Embark on a midautumn love story, and it all starts in Yukiyama. The event ends on October 15th, so get everything while you can. Also, there are NO diary entries associated with the celebration." *1.6.19 (August 28, 2019) *1.6.18 (August 26, 2019) **"NEW LOCATION! Take a drive with Tsuki to experience the Jugafuchi Forest! Take a hike and trek deep into Jugafuchi or go fishing at a waterfall! There are also more friends for Tsuki to meet, diary entries to unlock and unique items to buy from Kuma's mobile supply shop! Get the update now and join Tsuki on a new adventure!" ** You have the choice now to have Tsuki drive the car whenever. *** Warning: You cannot leave from the activity (until the game times you out). *1.6.7 (August 17, 2019) **"Meng the orangutan has arrived with a collection of snacks from his little island home. Head over to the event square to check them out! **The event ends on September 15th, so get everything while you can. Also, there are NO diary entries associated with the celebration." **Undocumented Changes: *** Change back the design of Aluminium Can item to its original form *** Menu icon is changed from green to purple *** New item in Dawn's shop: Merlion Wallpaper *** Instead of a "USE ITEM" pop-up bubble when selecting an item in Tsuki's Treehouse, now it is a magnify glass icon pop-up bubble *** Tsuki's car is parked more outward in front of the Treehouse *1.5.11 (August 8, 2019) **Undocumented Changes: *** Change in the design of Aluminium Can item *1.5.10 (August 3, 2019) *1.5.9 (July 29, 2019) *1.5.8 (July 23, 2019) *1.5.7 (July 16, 2019) *1.5.6 (July 15, 2019) *1.5.5 (July 3, 2019) **Undocumented Changes: *** Change font color of Cup Noodle, from red to purple *** You can receive carrots now by agreeing to watch an ad from the TV in Tsuki's Treehouse *** A new character added for the special Midsummer event *1.5.4 (June 23, 2019) **Undocumented Changes: *** Fixed glitch where Tsuki is sent to Treehouse after agreeing to help Maru carry float *** Resize Tsuki to smaller size when carrying the float *1.5.3 (June 16, 2019) **Undocumented Changes: *** Added new items **** From Dawn's general store, 2 new wallpapers (Daria & Carrot) **** From Paku's general store, a Kitsune mask *1.5.2 (June 14, 2019) **"It's Midsummer! Taiyaki, smoothies and ice cream are available for purchase in the event square! Watch the dancers perform while you enjoy your summertime snacks! The event ends on July 15th, so get everything while you can. Also, there are NO diary entries associated with the celebration." *1.5.1 (May 31, 2019) **Undocumented Changes: ***The subscription price (for membership to Club Moon) has been reduced from 4.99USD to 1.99USD. *1.5.0 (May 29, 2019) ** "Club Moon has landed in Tsuki Adventure! Travel the world in a luxurious blimp, meet new characters and play all the minigames! There is a Club Moon in every location for you to visit!" ** Undocumented Changes: *** Counter for the total number of avaialble diary entries has been edited. *1.4.3 (April 25, 2019) ** "Meet Tsuki and the animals of Mushroom Village, gather carrots and enjoy the peace of country life in Tsuki Adventure." ** Tsuki Adventure Features: *** Animal Game **** Bunny enjoys the country life - Tsuki’s new life in the countryside is filled with new animal friends **** Farm, relax and enjoy a story-driven tale **** Meet animals throughout Mushroom Village **** Idle gameplay unlocks new, adorable diary entries *** Relaxing Idle Game **** Easy games – just check in on Tsuki and see how things are doing **** Collect items for Tsuki to use **** Idle game - visit Tsuki any time, rather than taking control *** Country Game **** Farm carrots **** Fishing games **** Meet cute animals *** Collector Games **** Collect and buy new items from Yori the fox **** Collect toys from the gachapon machine with gacha tickets **** Decorate Tsuki’s house with items to use *** Cute Games & Hidden Surprises **** Enjoy cute games new mini-games **** Town building games **** Farming games and special events **** Adventure and find new activities **Bug Fixed: ***Missing UI buttons when traveling to The Great City. *1.4.2 (April 24, 2019) ** "Easter is here and we have a special update! Nugget the Chicken has arrived with Easter themed foods and decorations to celebrate the Easter Day. Embark on an Easter Egg hunt! Will you be able to find all the eggs?" **Features: ***Easter event including egg hunt and event-limited items (No event diary entries) ***The Easter event will last for a month until June. ***There are easter eggs in all locations, including Yukiyama and The Great City. ***You can now get trash in The Great City **Bug fixed: ***Byson vacuum cleaner diary not triggering ***Falling off swing diary trigger error ***Toys not registered when starting with a clean save with 0 toys ***Onsen next to lodge activity not happening at night ***Chilling zone display error ***Plus/ Minus UI in shop for items not sellable ***Pucky snack being sellable ***Lamp shining on movies *1.4.1 (March 26, 2019) ** Bugs fixed *** Dawn and her shop is not open 24/7 *** Sora is not by the lamppost all the time *** Jasper moves more, now rotating sideways sometimes *1.4.0 (March 16, 2019) ** "Dawn, the folksy beaver, is moving into town to help you spruce up Tsuki's village! All that garbage you've been collecting while fishing can now be recycled for nifty upgrades. Change the wallpaper and other decor or even add a 3rd story to Tsuki's humble house!" *1.3.3 (Feb 20, 2019) ** User has the ability to rearrange the order of items in their backpack ** Gacha tickets are sold in Pakku's store ** New quotes by some characters are added ** Bugs fixed *** Fishing with Sheriff Inu diary entry not registering *** Other diary entries not registering *1.3.2 (Feb 16, 2019) ** Bugs fixed: *** Driving car diary entry not registering *** Other diary entries not registering *1.3.1 (Feb 2, 2019) ** "It's Chinese New Year (农历新年) and there is a special update! Unlock a brand new area in the Mushroom Village where you can buy Chinese New Year themed foods and decorations (年货) to celebrate the Spring Festival (春节). Receive red envelopes (红包) from all your oldest friends. Unlock spectacular events like a fireworks (放鞭炮) show and a special dance (舞龙). From Tsuki to the world... 新年快乐！" **Lunar New Year Event ***New event location at Mushroom Village ***Lunar New Year themed food ***Decorations for house ( more to come ) ***Red Packet from your friends ***Fireworks and Lion Dance ***Ends at March~ **Bugs fixed: ***Fishing with Yori Diary ***Duck zooming back and forth ***Yori not giving out Starshooter ***Chi teashop timing ***Silver Ticket diary not registering ***Bobo's Masterpiece not registering *1.2.2 (Jan 22, 2019) **"Travel with Tsuki to the snowy mountain town of Yukiyama. Here you'll meet 3 new friends in six different areas. Have fun riding the slopes in a brand new snowboarding mini-game. There are 34 new diary entries to unlock. Make sure to check in at Pakku's Shop for 13 new items to activate different activities. So many amazing things to explore. We hope you join Tsuki on this incredible adventure to Yukiyama!" **Bugs fixed: ***Book 3 name and description wrong for other languages ***Jun not accepting Noodles ***Duck not responding ***Pakku giving Spy-Eye instead of Paintbrush **Added missing new items. *1.2.1 (Jan 17, 2019) **New location: Yukiyama, new characters, new items, and new fish. And, new items stocked in Yori's General Store. *1.1.11 (Dec 7, 2018) **Optimizations and localization improvements. **Bug Fixes. *1.1.10 (Dec 6, 2018) **Added new SFX and made optimizations and localization improvements. *1.1.8 (Nov 30, 2018) **Having issues with Cloud Save? We've fixed it! =( *.* )= *1.1.6 (Nov 29, 2018) **Are you experiencing the longest train ride of your life?! We fixed it!!! Now you should be able to move reliably on the train back and forth from Mushroom Village to the Great City without getting stuck (^_^) And cloud save is here! Now you and Tsuki can rest easy. Your game progress a.k.a. 'Tsuki's existence' will be protected on the interwebs. **Minor bug fixes. *1.1.5 (Nov 23, 2018) **Cloud save is here! Now you and Tsuki can rest easy. Your game progress a.k.a. 'Tsuki's existence' will be protected on the interwebs. *1.1.4 (Nov 22, 2018) **We've updated the balance to help users unlock activities more quickly. On the first day, the big carrot now resets after 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 30 minutes, 1 hour and finally, 2 hours. Items in Yori's Store now reset every 2 hours instead of every day. So every time you come back to collect carrots there will be something new and exciting for you to check out and buy! (^_^) **Minor bug fixes. *1.1.3 (Nov 18, 2018) **We've updated the balance to help users unlock activities more quickly. On the first day, the big carrot now resets after 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 30 minutes, 1 hour and finally, 2 hours. Items in Yori's Store now reset every 2 hours instead of every day. So every time you come back to collect carrots there will be something new and exciting for you to check out and buy! (^_^) *1.1.2 (Nov 16, 2018) **Join Tsuki in an awe-inspiring adventure and discover all the beauty that country life has to offer. We recently fixed some instances where rewarded video ads were not giving carrots and adjusted the share reward to function more fluidly. Plus some iPad optimizations. *1.1 (Nov 15, 2018) ** Join Tsuki in an awe-inspiring adventure and discover all the beauty that country life has to offer. *1.0.25 (Nov 9, 2018) **Escape to the countryside and see what it truly means to live a beautiful life. *1.0.24 (Nov 8, 2018) **Escape to the countryside and see what it truly means to live a beautiful life. *1.0.23 (Nov 3, 2018) **Localization optimizations so Tsuki can be enjoyed in every corner of the globe! Join Tsuki and escape to the countryside and see what it truly means to live a beautiful life. *1.0.2 (Oct 31, 2018)